The War for the World
by SonofLeoandReynaValdez
Summary: World War II AU. This has a lot of book, movie, and video game crossovers. Set in 1941. Please read and review. Critical review is accepted.
1. Chapter 1

The War for the World

Heroes of Olympus series

World War II AU

 **This is an AU that has a crossover from lots of books and movies. Characters are from Disney Hyperion, Disney movies, and DreamWorks. The story is set in 1941 a day after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Leo, Frank, Percy, Jason, and my OC named Jared Lewis are from various parts of the U.S but were all sent to Wilderness School at the age of 17. When Pearl Harbor was bombed all of them had turned 18 that year and with anger in their hearts decided to join the U.S Marines. They were assigned in the same unit and while traing to become a U.S. Marines, Jared decided to become a Navajo code talker. This story is played in the eyes of the young code talker. Critical reviews are welcome, but please leave a good review. Also, sorry ahead of time if I hit some soft spots in my story. It will include major bitter remarks to the Germans and Japanese of WWII. SO sorry ahead of time and if you don't wanna read about it then don't read. Its as simple as that. I Don't mean to offend anyone.**

 **OK ill shut up now .**

 _December 8, 1941_

" NO! NO! NO!" I yelled as I threw my fist threw the wall. Blood poured out of the gash in my knuckles when I rectracted my fist from the broken drywall. The commentary of the recent events of Pearl Harbor repeating itself my ears. The recent blow from the stupid Japs made my blood boil. Two thousand foor hundred of our military men, not counting the civilians, had just been killed in the massacre. Hearing how many ships we had lost also, did nothing but fuel my anger a I ripped my dorm room to shreds. Luckily before I started to tear out the walls and window, Leo and Percy burst into the room. Upon looking at what me and my roommates room looked like, Leo flipped out.

"What the flipping heck, Jared!" Leo yelled as he walked carefully towards me. Percy just stood there, with his jaw dropped and still hanging.

"Did you just hear what happened Leo?!" I asked. He just shook his head and asked me what was going on. I walked over to the radio and turned it up. As the radio repeated once again the events that had taken place more kids had gathered around in the destroyed room. There were only a few I could name, there was me, Leo, Percy, Frank, Jason- the five of us were best friends and had been since we were shipped here to this stupid boarding school- then there was a kid named Kusco who was from a different country that I couldn't remember, a runaway adventurer know as Jim Hawkins, he was from Brooklyn but when his dad died he had gotten rebellious and his mom sent him here. Then there was bulky looking young man about 19, with shaggy blonde hair named Kristoff, originally from Minnesota, his fanily owned an ice business there. Then there was "Wreck-It" Ralph and his best friend "Fix It" Felix , Tadashi and Hiro Hamada, then lastly the youngest of all of us about 15, James Dare AKA "Stitch". Why do we call him Stitch? Because every week he has new stitches to show off. He was mischevious, energetic, stubborn, and while steal you blind of your dessert, and to top it all off he's Hawaiin. There were also about five others that I didn't recognize, the young men stood in me and Leo's room as we all listened to President Roosevelt speak to the heart-broken, and angered country.

I was about ready to break into one of my angered rampages again when I heard Jim and Kristoff say, "I'm gonna join the Army and make those idiotic Japs pay for what they did to us!"

Everyone looked at them with wide eyes and mouths gaped open, as they pushed through the others and walked to the administration's office. When they had left the room everyone had said that they were nuts for wanting to go. Percy and Jason said that they were brave for wanting to defend their country and that they wanted to go too, but if they did then they would have to leave their families and their girlfriends all alone.

You see Wilderness School isn't one of those uptight, stay in line, speak your native tongue and we'll smack you across the room boarding schools. (Thank God for that last one too, because me and Leo weren't born into a English speaking family. I'm Navajo and Leo's Hispanic. So we were born talking in our native tongue and we'd been slapped around a lot using our ancestral language at other boarding schools). But Wilderness school is different, the teachers are patient-sometimes-, they encourage boys and girls to mingle with one another, and try to help you when you struggle with English words, unlike other boarding schools keep the guys and gals separated, and are way too strict. So most of older students have boyfriends or girlfriends, shoot, most of them are married by the age of 21. Jason Grace had met Piper McClean, who is a Cherokee Indian and me and her are great friends, Percy Jackson was with Annabeth Chase, she isn't too fond of me, the only reason why she tolerates me is because I was Percy's first friend. Frank Zhang is with Hazel Levesque, and me an Leo just usually hang around them. Although me and Leo are single, we don't really care. Leo uses it as an excuse to flirt with a bunch of girls around the school, like Elsa Arendalle Winters and her sister Anna, or Astrid, or even Reyna Avilia Ramirez Arellano. Usually the latter girl kicks his butt into next week but hey, he doesn't mind her attention.

Now me, well there ain't much to tell about me. I grew up on the reservation, my family got sick and slowly died off one by one in front of my eyes, started to steal from the people who had more then they knew what to do with, then I got caught by an officer and was thrown from boarding school to boarding school till I ended up here, met Leo and Percy then Frank and Jason then that's about it. I bet your wondering where's your girl Jared, well I ain't got one. No I'm not gay, so don't ask! I just can't work up the courage to actually ask a girl on a date though, I can talk to them no problem, but when I want to ask them out I usually just end up walking away. Of all the time I've been here I've only been on about 5 dates in the past 3 years. It was with Elsa Winters too, well it wasn't really a date more like taking a friend to a dance because the one she really likes, Jackson Overland Frost- my best friend also-, is in the Marines and she really wanted to go to the dance so I asked if she would like me to take her.

Well anyways, when Jim and Kristoff had come back they had a defeated look on their face and were really cussing out the administation office under their breath. They were really angry walking to their room, so I walked over and they had taken to punching a make shift punching bag in the corner of the room. I knocked twice on the doorframe and walked in.

" What happened?" , I asked.

" They won't let us leave to join up!'' , Jim said as he slipped out a bottle of whiskey from behind the closet and took a swig. He handed it over to Kristoff who took a sip also. Then when he had held the bottle out to me, I ssimply passed it back to Jim. Alcohol had destroyed my family, and I didn't want nothing to do with the thing. Jim shrugged, capped the bottle, and tossed it back in the closet.

" Well why won't they let you leave? " I asked, quite annoyed with the school.

" They said that there isnt enough kids wanting to join up. So they said if we get a group of about five people then they will let us go.", Kristoff said.

I thought to myself for about a minute before I came to the conclusion.

" I'll go" I said as I straightened my back and looked them in the eyes. They simply nodded and said okay. _So_ , I thought to myself, _me, Kristoff, and Jim make three. Maybe I could talk Jason and Percy to join too. Then we could all join up and take the fight to the Japs._

"Umm, wait here. I'll be right back", I said to the two. Who had already taken out the whiskey again. Probally to work up the courage to tell their girls what's going on. On the walk to where me and the guys usually hang out, I looked down the halls and everything seemed smaller. I walked outside to tell everyone what's gonna happen. I couldn't fight the feeling that this would be the last time I got to see a town not crumbling.

 **Tell me what you think so far. Also tell me where you think they should go in the war. I'm thinking Saipan, but there's also Guadcanal and a whole lot of places. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saying Good byes

 **Thanks for the review you guys. The ideas were amazing.**

" Come on you guys, we always talked about getting out of this place for good, now is our chance, and you don't wanna take it!", I say to the guys annoyed with them. We were outside of the dorms and near the baseball fields, a good half mile away from the school. They sat on the bleachers and I was standing in front of them.

" Look, Jared I know your really pissed at the Axis, but still man you gotta see what your wanting to do. What you're talking about isn't crazy, I know I want to fight too, but it's also not smart.", Frank said as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"WHAT!", I yell at him, making all of them flinch. " You don't think it's smart! Why the he- I mean why the heck not?!" I correct myself , seeing a teacher walk by, and not wanting to peel potatoes for another week as punishment for cursing. Percy and Leo smirk, knowing what had just happened.

"Jared, what you're saying, what you plan on doing. You don't wanna go because of the attack. You wanna go because you don't want to stay here." Frank argued. After hearing that comment, I started to get angry. I clenched my fists, I gritted my teeth, and before I knocked him into next week, I walked away from my the distance, I could hear Leo and Jason calling me to come back and talk it out, but I just ignored them as I started walking off to tell Jim and Kristoff what their answer was. As I walked, I felt a presence start walking beside me. Immediately I thought it was Leo, he had always been the one to try to cheer me up when I was feeling down.

"Go away Leo. I'm not in the mood to talk.'' I said angrily.

"What makes you think that I would be Leo Valdez, Jared?" said a female voice. I slow to a stop and look to my right and standing beside me is none other than Elsa Winters. Her sister, Anna, skipped up to us.

"What'd Leo do this time?" Anna asked quite cheerfully for a Monday.

"Hey girls. Ohh he didn't do anything, just kinda let me down is all." I say as I shove my hands in my pockets. They nod their heads as they understood what I said. I looked at them for awhile as we started walking again. Elsa was in her favorite sky blue dress that went past her knees and not past her shins, with white high heels. Anna was in a black skirt and a green blouse with black boots.( **If you haven't noticed I'm really bad at describing womens clothing.** ) I was in a pair a brand new pair of blue jeans and a white dress shirt. We walked for about 10 minutes of comfortable silence before Kristoff walked up to us.

" Hey… umm.. Anna can-can I talk to you in private, please? " Kristoff asked face down and hand rubbing the back of his neckk.

"Sure" Anna said as she skipped off with Kristoff and waved bye to her bigger sister. As Elsa waved backed, my mind raced as I thought of what I was going to do. When Elsa turned back to me, I smiled at her and she smiled back. I asked her to walk with me, and she nodded her head and we walked together.

" Jared?" , Elsa looked at me quite concerned, " What's wrong? Your never this quiet."

" It's nothing" I lie. I never was good at lieing to any of my friends. She just rolled her eyes and told me to tell her now.

" Fine. Look I might be leaving Wilderness School, alright."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving to join the Marines, and fight in the war."

After hearing the news that I had just told her, she was shocked. She of all people knew that I hate fighting, and that I wouldn't fight unless I absolutely needed to. She just stared at me, not saying a word. For about two minutes she didn't say anything, it was an uncomfortable silence and it made me think that she was going to slap me.

"W-W-What did you say?" , Tears forming in her eyes. " You can't. I-I-I wont let you! "

"Look Elsa, I know you don't like what I'm going to do because Jack left, but I have to go. The military is gonna need all the able fighters it needs to win this war."

"Well let them get someone else. You don't need to go. The military already has the Selective Service Act set up again, so they can draft all those men and you can stay here and help by selling war bonds or something. " she was starting to raise her voice at me, and tears of sadness and anger started to roll down her cheeks.

" So I can sit back and watch and listen of other men dying on the battlefield while I'm watching a movie?! You expect me to stay here and eat all I can eat while men who are fighting for my country are out there barely eating enough to get them through the day?! NO! I Cant do that." I yelled. " I can't do that it's not in my blood to do that. My country is being threatened, men and women and even people who weren't even in the military were killed by a bombing run, and you don't want me to fight for them! "

Elsa glared daggers at me but I held my ground. She slapped me one more time and said to me with pure anger in her voice, " I hope you die on the field of war and never come back!"

As she said that I felt as if I had been slapped a hundred times with a glove over and over again. She turned on her heel and left me standing there in the middle of a grass field, on a sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. As she walked, visibly and audibly crying, I took two steps back and turned my back on her.

" Well, bud." I said to myself with a sigh. "She's only the start of what this war is going to take away from you."

Elsa's POV

As I reflect on the words I just said to Jared, I start to cry harder than I've ever cried before and look for Anna. I take one look back to see if Jared is still there but he's walking away to wherever he's going.

As I look at him, the words I just said out of sheer anger repeats in my mind. " What have I done?"

 **Well, sorry for not posting in forever. I will try to start training and stuff in the next chapter but I don't know. Just to clarify the Selective Service Act is exactly like the draft system, and not all people agreed with idea of going to war just 20 years after the first World War just like elsa is but anyways bye will try to post soon. Read and Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I know its been forever since I last updated but its been a long few months for me between college, finals, and vacations. Anyways here is the third chapter for War for the World. For those who are waiting for When Elysium Calls Your Name, I'm writing as hard and as fast as I can.**

2 Months Later…..

Jack's heart was racing, blood roared in his ears, as he crouched behind a 5-foot stone wall. Jack gripped his M1 Garand Rifle tightly in his hands. He was about 2 miles out from home base but he knew he couldn't get back to base without revealing its location to the enemy following him. He peeked over the wall to see 6 German soldiers and 1 German officer about 75 yards from him and his friend.

Jack looked down at the base of the wall to where his friend, Pvt. Edmund Bunnymund, who was knocked unconscious by a rifle butt to the head. Jack had dragged and carried him for about 11 miles. This had happened after they were headed to home base, with the bodies of his fellow brothers-in-arms and bullet riddled sergeant in the back of the truck. They had stopped to inspect a body on the side of the road. They parked 10 yards away and walked to the body when they heard a loud whistling sound. They had just enough time to look at each other when a big explosion knocked the two back. When they sat up they saw that their vehicle had been blown to bits.

 _Good thing I grabbed their dog togs._ Jack thought to himself. Once the ringing in Jack and Edmund's ears subsided they picked themselves of the ground.

"Hey, Edmund you alright?" Jack asked.

": Yeah. I'm fine mate", the private answered with his Australian accent. Edmund and his family were originally from Australia. Due to financial issues though the family had to leave, they had barely scraped enough money to move to America. Edmund had been 10 when they moved but he had wanted to help his family so bad that he started doing odd jobs for anyone that was paying. When he was 15, his family had enough money to start a general store and he worked there as a cashier till he joined the US Marines at the age of 18.

"You still in one piece?" , Jack asked when he had finally gotten into a sitting position.

Edmund groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his feet. " Uhh, I'll get back to you on that one."

Jack tried to stand on his own but when he had tried his body protested against any movement at all. That's when Jack saw Edmund offer his hand. Jack grabbed it and Edmund helped him stand up.

" Well, guess that means that we should take inventory of what we have on hand, huh." Edmund said as he took a quick scan of the wreckage. Jack nodded in agreement at the statement. They worked in unison as they scavenged the wreckage for supplies, every now and then they looked over their shoulder for any enemy foot soldiers. They scavenged through the rubble for 30 minutes, when they called it quits and brought their findings to a place 10 yards from the explosion.

" Let's see what we got." Jack said. After they had taken inventory, they had two canteens full of warm water, three boxes of field rations, two pineapple grenades, and a few bits and pieces of the bodies they were transporting charred and cooked. At the sight of the remaining pieces Jack threw up whatever was in his stomach up. Fortunately, when they searched the wreckage Jack and Edmund had found a M1 Garand rifle, a M3 SMG, a Thompson SMG, and a Smith & Wesson No.3 Revolver. Jack took the Garand rifle since he was a bit of a marksman, while Edmund took the "Grease Gun"- the M3 SMG.

"Well these guns are pretty and all, but we won't be scaring the enemy away shouting bang, bang, bang." Edmund said as he checked the clip only to reveal it empty.

" Yeah. No kidding, but all the ammo we had was on the truck and since the Germans decided we needed a present sent with explosives…"

" I get. I get. We got no ammunition." Edmund sighed heavily and slammed the clip back into its place. "But at least we still have rounds for these."

Jack looked to see Edmund pull out his Colt M1911. The gun magazine held only 7 rounds, but it still had some good firepower to it. Edmund checked his mag and counted 7 rounds in the clip and loaded his weapon. Jack checked his and counted the same. They each had 3 mags for the pistol so if they ran into some enemy troops they would have to make each shot count and loot the bodies for ammo and better weapons. Edmund then reached down and and picked up the revolver and checked the chamber only to reveal a single lonesome round. He then tucked the gun in the back of his trousers, to use only in case of emergency. They backed up their weapons in a pack they had found and started to head to base on foot. 

Back in the present, Jack looked to his friend and then to the enemy approaching and sighed. His conscious screamed for him to leave his friend make an escape but his gut told him to stay. For a few minutes, his thought battled each other till he had made a decision and looked at the approaching enemy, now 50 yards away. Jack could hear the yelling orders from the officer. Jack calmed his nerves, then loaded the M1 Garand in his hands, pulled out a grenade, and took a deep breath.

 _Elsa,_ Jack thought, _I'm sorry if I can't make it back to you._ With one hand he took off his helmet and on the top inside was a picture of him and Elsa at the last winter dance they went to. He tossed the helmet to the side, then pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed as far as he could while yelling in fluent German, " Come and get me you German dog!"

 **Ok so there is the third chapter it may be a little short but its posted im sorry it took so long. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to post. Sorry but I don't know german to say that. Please read and review.**


End file.
